Fashion Craze
by Amnestyyy
Summary: Working retail really wasn't what Beca wanted to be doing... Bechloe Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! After my first Bechloe oneshot (Strangers at the Bar), I received a staggering amount of requests for more. This story is the culmination of the first of those requests - I'd credit whoever sent it to me, but I honestly don't remember anymore, so... Yeah. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"This sucks," Beca moaned, slumping in her seat and resting her head on the counter, watching Stacie as the taller brunette cared for her nails and cuticles.

Stacie waved her hand airily. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Beca," she admonished with a playful shove that earned her a murderous glare. "At least you get to work with me. Imagine working at the theatre and listening to Bumper going on and on about his-"

"Yeah, okay, no," Beca cut in. "I know it could be _worse_. It just sucks that I have to work here while I could be making music, you know?"

"I know, I know," Stacie sighed. "But your dad promised to help out if you held a job down all summer. Surely, working in this place isn't that bad?"

"It's a clothing store," Beca deadpanned.

"Yes. And everyone likes clothes, so why the long face?"

With a groan and a thump, Beca let her head fall back down to the counter. Stacie, for her part, just ignored the grouchy theatrics and continued inspecting her nails, eyes occasionally flitting through the store to check for customers. "Looks like it'll be a slow day, oh grouchy friend of mine."

"I'm not grouchy," Beca countered without lifting her head. "I'm broody. It's part of my charm."

"Speaking of charm," Stacie suddenly piped up. "Two cute customers just entered our domain."

Beca slowly lifted her head, more out of curiosity than actual interest. "Dude, what the fuck?" she almost yelped, looking at the customers Stacie had pointed out. "Those are girls!"

Stacie shrugged mindlessly, not taking her eyes of the newcomers. "Well noticed, Beca. Really, you are astoundingly perceptive."

"Shut up," Beca muttered, fiddling around with the cash register. "I just didn't know you were into chicks, okay?"

Again, Stacie shrugged. "I'm into good-looking people, Beca. You should have figured that out by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not having any interest in whoever you decide to sleep with. Oh, wait, no I'm not," Beca snarked in return, causing nothing more than a chuckle from her long-time friend. Stacie was used to this behaviour, for which Beca was grateful. Even if she'd never voice it.

"I'll go and see if they need any help. You can stay here and pretend-work while I'm busy earning us money."

"Yeah, cool, good idea," Beca nodded seriously. "We don't want me to scare the customers away."

"You're not nearly as menacing as you seem to think," Stacie laughed as she stalked towards the two women perusing the racks.

For a few moments, Beca watched her colleague working her magic on the customers, effortlessly leading them to the articles they were looking for. Deciding she should at least be somewhat productive if she didn't want to get fired, she reluctantly started sorting through the returned pieces of clothing, mentally browsing through her vast music catalogue to find a good fit for the mix she would continue working on when she'd get home.

This part of the job Beca actually almost enjoyed. Not having to deal with people and being able to drift off into her own mind, constructing mixes in her head, all that was fine. It was the customer interaction that ticked her off.

"Um, excuse me?"

It took every lesson of customer-etiquette Stacie had imparted on Beca to keep her from rolling her eyes and telling the woman to go and fuck off. Instead, she quirked her lips upwards in a sort of half-smile, and turned around to face her.

It was one of the two women Stacie had pointed out – about their age, Beca estimated. She immediately spotted Stacie on the other side of the store, holding several articles of clothing and showing them to the blonde, who either shook her head curtly, or gave a single, sharp nod before taking the item from her.

"Hi!" the woman in front of Beca smiled widely – too widely – forcing Beca's attention back on her.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted for a moment. Can I help you?"

For a moment, Beca had the fleeting idea that the redhead's eyes lowered to her chest, but when those startlingly blue eyes found her own again, she figured she'd imagined it.

"Actually, Beca, I think you might be just what I need."

"How do you know my name?" Beca asked, voice laced with suspicion and distrust.

Apparently, that was funny, because the redhead giggled – actually giggled – and pointed at her chest again. "Nametag," she chuckled.

"Right…" Beca muttered, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I need someone's expert opinion," the redhead beamed at her, holding up two shirts.

"Oh," Beca stammered. "I'm really not- That isn't- I'm _so_ not the right person to ask about that."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, grin never fading. "Why's that?"

"I'm not really good with… all that," Beca replied lamely.

The woman simply waved her objections away like they were nothing but a pesky insect. "Don't be silly, you're perfect for this. You see, I can't choose between these two."

Beca carefully eyed the two shirts – one blue with a deep v-cut, the other green with ruffled sleeves. Eyes shooting from the one to the other, Beca made a non-committal sound, somewhere between a hum and a grunt. This was, apparently, as far as her customer skills got her.

Evidently, it didn't deter the redhead, who seemed content to wait patiently until Beca had finally formed an opinion. When she realized such a moment wasn't going to come anytime soon, she gave an airy nod. "I get it, it's hard. I should just try them both on and then you can tell me which is better!"

Beca was only faintly aware of Stacie slipping behind the counter to ring up the blonde's purchases, staring at the redhead as she walked off without a single backward glance.

"You better follow her," the blonde customer said out of the blue. "Otherwise she'll never get out of your hair, and I don't have the time to loiter around here all day."

"Yes, _Beca_ ," Stacie added with a smug grin. "Go and do your job."

The brunette barely kept from firing off a biting retort, instead settling for a sizzling glare as she made her way to the dressing rooms. She had just rounded the corner when the redhead threw the curtain open, now wearing the green shirt she'd shown Beca before.

"So?" she asked easily, turning on the spot and checking herself out in the mirror.

"It looks… good," Beca supplied, feeling about as useless as her reply probably sounded to the redhead. It didn't seem to matter much to her, though.

"Awesome. Give me a sec and I'll try the other one on too."

Beca patiently waited for the curtain to open again – this was her job, after all. When it did, she was a little surprised at her own reaction to seeing the redheaded stranger in the low-cut shirt. Her mouth didn't usually run dry when looking at other people, nor did her cheeks usually flush like this.

"I- Um… That's… O-kay, yeah, that one's… good… too," Beca managed to stutter out, cursing her mouth for opening before she was ready.

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked as she spun in front of the mirror.

"Um, dude, look at yourself," Beca chuckled nervously. "You're like… every guy's dream or whatever."

The redhead gave her another kilowatt smile before ducking back in the changing room. Beca quickly took the green shirt from her, excusing herself to go and hang it back on the proper rack while Stacie handled the cash exchange.

She was just about to get back into her mental music catalogue when the redhead's voice rang throughout the shop. "Bye, Beca!"

She looked up to find the redhead exaggeratedly waving at her as her blonde companion gave an exasperated shake of her head and attempted to drag her out of the store. Figuring being rude could cost her this job, Beca plastered on a small grin and gave an awkward wave in return.

"Thank god she's gone," she muttered under her breath as the door closed behind them.

"I heard that!" Stacie's voice immediately sounded all the way from the other side of the store.

"Dude, what the-"

* * *

"I'm telling you, _ma'am_ ," Beca muttered through gritted teeth. "It looks _fine_."

The older, heavy-set woman narrowed her eyes at her, turning her nose up and looking at some point somewhere above her right shoulder. "I'm not sure I like your tone, _miss_ ," she practically sneered.

"Yeah well, maybe you should just-"

"Beca," Stacie interrupted from behind. "Do you mind if I take over for a bit? There's a customer that needs your help."

"I'll be over in a bit," Beca groused without breaking eye-contact with the rude customer in front of her. "As soon as I'm done helping-"

"Now, Beca. She specifically asked for you," Stacie interrupted again, placing her hands on Beca's shoulders and gently pushing her out of the way.

"Now then, what seems to be the problem?"

As she was walking away, Beca heard the customer ask for the thousandth time whether those pants made her butt look big. _Yes, but you won't find anything that won't make it look big_ , Beca thought to herself, walking into the direction Stacie had pointed towards.

She recognized the red hair from a few isles away, causing her shoulders to suddenly tense up. It'd been a little over a week since the redhead had first visited the shop, and Beca had _almost_ managed to forget about it.

As soon as she heard the footsteps, the redhead turned around towards her, and as soon as she noticed her a smile seemed to slip onto her face. "Oh, hi! I'm so glad you're working today, because I _really_ need your help."

"Let me guess, you can't choose?" Beca asked with, what she hoped to be, a friendly smile.

"Oh, it's so much worse than that," the redhead laughed. "I'll need your help picking something out today."

"O-kay," Beca muttered slowly, eyeing the girl warily. "Like what?"

"Well, I need an outfit to impress someone," the redhead replied instantly, biting her lower lip as her eyes glossed over the store.

"Impress like at a job interview? Or for like, your boyfriend?"

The redhead laughed for a moment. "Neither. I suppose you could say I'm hoping to woo someone, though."

"And then you're asking for _my_ help?" Beca asked with sarcastic amusement. "That's much more Stacie's thing."

"Maybe," the redhead conceded. "But you did so well last time, so I'm sure that, between the two of us, we'll manage to find something aca-mazing!"

"Aca-what-now?"

"Sorry," the redhead giggled. "I'm an a cappella gal."

"Oh, right, that's a _thing_ now…"

"Sure is!" Again with that kilo-watt smile… "So, I was thinking… casual, but not _too_ casual."

"Yeah, that's really not helping," Beca muttered under her breath as her brows furrowed in thought. "Like, how casual is 'not too casual'?"

"No sweatpants or baggy sweaters," the redhead responded seriously. "Other than that, I'm open for suggestions."

Beca hemmed and hawed for a moment, running through the options in her mind. Mostly, she was wondering if there was any way to con Stacie into handling this. Despite that, however, she couldn't stop the image of the redhead in some flattering outfits flitting through her mind either.

"What about jeans?" she heard herself ask, catching the redhead's attention.

"I don't know," the redhead hummed. "Wouldn't that be too… normal?"

Beca cocked her head sideways for a moment. "Do you have boots?"

"Boots?" the girl asked, clearly not following Beca's mind.

"Yeah. Boots. Like, the kind that reached like the top of your calves or something? Brownish, maybe with a bit of a heel?"

The redhead was silent for a moment, before she slowly nodded. "Yeah, I have something like that. What're you thinking?"

Beca closed her eyes for a moment, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "Well, tight skinny jeans, those boots, and then maybe something like a red blouse or something."

"That sounds kind of… simple," the redhead responded slowly.

Beca shrugged, suddenly feeling insecure. "Maybe. I think it'd look really… um… good."

"Well, I asked for your advice, so I guess it'd be rude not to follow through now," the redhead laughed.

"Dude, no, like, you don't have to listen to anything I say," Beca quickly objected, hands flapping around uselessly.

"You looked like you put some serious thought into this, so I'm just going to give it a go," the redhead said with an exaggerated wink, grabbing a pair of jeans from a nearby pile. "Could you find me that red blouse or something and bring it to the changing room?"

The redhead was already scurrying off when Beca nodded her head. She quickly made her way to the other side of the store, having a perfect blouse in mind and feeling fairly confident about the size she would need.

Halfway towards her destination, however, something else caught Beca's eye, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The new shipment had come in only a few days ago, and the blouse Beca was now holding had been part of it.

Beca didn't know why she was putting so much thought into this. She didn't even know the girl, for fuck's sake, so there really wasn't any reason why she would go out of her way to make her happy. Except that she was a customer, of course, and a happy customer was a… How did Stacie put it? Oh, never mind.

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of those confusing questions, Beca made her way to the fitting rooms, finding the redhead already wearing a pair of _really_ tight jeans, patiently shifting from the heel of her foot to the front and back. "Ah, there you are!" she beamed contentedly.

"Yeah, sorry, I got side-tracked for a moment," Beca responded, holding the blouse out for the redhead to take.

"This isn't red," she observed.

"No," Beca muttered with a blush. "It's blue."

"I can see that, yes."

"I um… I thought it'd go well with your eyes…" Beca stammered, barely audible.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. Because they're so blue…" Beca murmured softly, wondering what the fuck had come over her to turn her into such a cheesy mushball.

As soon as the curtain closed, separating her from the customer, she rubbed her eyes harshly, shaking her head at the same time. Something was seriously wrong with her, and she had to get over it.

"You okay?" And damn, even _her voice_ did strange and foreign things to Beca, and she so wasn't ready to deal with _any_ of this.

"Yeah, just tired or something," she responded grouchily before opening her eyes. And, in hindsight, she should've just kept them closed, because she had just decided she wasn't ready to deal with all of this, and yet here she was.

"So, good enough to impress?" the redhead asked.

Beca mutely nodded her head in the affirmative, before remembering to close her mouth and maybe blink a few times. "Uh, yeah, you look um… If this guy has eyes, you'll definitely woo him…"

The redhead stepped back into the fitting room with a chuckle. "No one said anything about a guy, _Beca_ ," she said with another one of those darned winks. "Thank for your help though… I couldn't have done it without you!"

Taking that as permission to scurry off and hide somewhere that wasn't _here_ , Beca turned tail to do exactly that.

* * *

"Your redhead was here yesterday," Stacie suddenly piped up out of nowhere, just as Beca was about to take a bite from her sandwich.

"She's not _my_ redhead, Stace," she responded with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, this is a clothing store. It's not that weird for her to drop by, okay?"

"Yeah, but she didn't buy anything. Just asked me if you were working… When I told her it was your day off, she left again," Stacie smiled with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Dude, stop that, it's creeping me out," Beca snapped at her. "And you know I don't swing that way."

"Uhhuh," Stacie murmured, disbelief plainly evident in her voice and expression. "Speaking of your redhead, guess who just walked in?"

Beca's head whipped around so fast that she felt and heard the crack in her neck. But, surely enough, the redhead and her blonde friend were casually sauntering towards the counter. Beca noticed, worriedly, that the redhead was wearing the _exact_ outfit she and Beca had gathered last time – having finished it off with the exact boots Beca had described.

"Beca!" she practically squealed. "So good to see you!"

"Hello, Aubrey," she heard Stacie smile from beside her, and her eyebrows raised towards her hairline as Aubrey gave a reserved smile.

"Stacie," the blonde smiled with a small nod of her head. "I'm afraid we're not here to buy anything today. Chloe just wanted to see the hobbit. Make it quick, please?" she asked the redhead, before turning around and walking to peruse the racks behind her.

To Beca's growing concern, Stacie walked after her, effortlessly striking up conversation with the reserved blonde. "Did she just refer to me as a hobbit?"

"Yeah," the redhead – Chloe – winced. "Don't mind her. She's excruciatingly polite most of the time. She's a nice person, really."

"I'll take your word for it," Beca groused, glaring at the blonde's back for a moment before turning her attention back to the redhead. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Um, yeah," Chloe smiled, seeming uncharacteristically shy. "I was wondering if I could have your number?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Beca smiled politely, taking a blank piece of paper from beneath the counter and scribbling down the store's phone number on it. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Chloe beamed. "Well, I should probably get going again, before Aubrey loses her patience…"

"Right, yeah, of course," Beca nodded. As Chloe turned away, Beca suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I was wondering… Um, how did that wooing go?"

Chloe merely gave her a sly smile. "You tell me…" she said with another one of those winks that caused Beca's heat to skyrocket.

It took her mind a few moments to reboot, and when it did, Chloe and Aubrey were already walking out of the store. "What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered to herself, drawing a questioning hum from Stacie. "Nothing, nothing. Let's just get back to work."

A few hours later, when they were almost done with their day, the phone behind the counter started its incessant ringing. "Stace, can you get it, I'm kinda tied up back here!" Beca called from the storeroom.

When, a few minutes later, she walked back towards the counter, she could clearly see and hear Stacie snickering with the phone still held to her ear. Intrigued, Beca moved behind the counter to start the dreaded task of counting the money.

"Oh, yeah, that's very true," Stacie chuckled. "She denies it, but yeah, totes."

Beca frowned, wishing she could hear the other side of the conversation. It certainly didn't sound as if Stacie was discussing something with a customer. Especially when the taller brunette started rattling off a series of numbers.

Ending the call, Stacie turned towards her with an amused grin. "Either you're a dense and oblivious idiot, or you really _are_ straight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before she could get an answer, her phone chimed. It was only then that Beca realized why that series of numbers had sounded so familiar. She fished her phone from her back pocket, finding an unread text message.

 _When I asked for your number, I didn't mean the STORE. I meant YOU. Xoxo Chloe_

Not knowing what to answer, Beca pushed her phone back into her pocket, attempting to ignore Stacie's staring and barely concealed laughter.

"Not going to answer that, Bec?"

"I'm working, _Stace_ ," she replied instantly. "You should try it sometime. I'd hate this job even more without you here. Wait, on second thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me," Stacie smiled, giving Beca a hug from behind. "Just shoot Chloe a text. You'll thank me later."

"Stacie, I told you, I'm-"

"You're not straight, Beca. And you know it."

"Whatever."

* * *

Two weeks later, Beca still hadn't figured out how to respond to Chloe. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Chloe did things to her. Made her feel things she wasn't supposed to feel. Wasn't used to feeling. And she didn't know if she _wanted_ to feel those things.

She'd _read_ Chloe's text numerous times, even typed up a few responses, but she'd always deleted them before she could send it. With a deep sigh, she put her phone back into her pocket and exited the break room. "Stace, I'm back."

Rather than Stacie, Beca only found Aubrey waiting in front of the counter. "Finally. I've been standing here for hours."

"Hello Aubrey," Beca sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I only had a half-hour break. Where's Stacie?"

"Helping the gentleman over there finding a matching tie for his suit," the blonde responded instantly, nodding over towards the far corner, where Stacie was indeed helping a customer.

"Okay, and what can I do for you?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Chloe needs your help," the blonde shrugged. "She asked me to ask you to come to the fitting rooms. Apparently, she needs your opinion again."

"Oh… right. Okay, I can do that."

Aubrey merely cocked a single eyebrow, looking entirely unimpressed. However, when Beca made it to the fitting rooms, she didn't find the tell-tale gleam of red hair anywhere around her. "That's odd…"

"Beca, is that you?" a voice called from behind one of the curtains.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, in here."

"Aubrey said you needed my help with something?" she asked slowly, wondering what she'd be asked to judge this time.

"Yeah, in here," Chloe repeated cheerfully.

"Um, yeah, you're going to have to come out here if you need my advice… Only one person in a fitting room at a time. It's the rules."

" _Please_?" Chloe's voice countered in a low, pleading keen.

Heaving a deep and theatrical sigh, Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed the curtain, pulling it off to the side to slip through. "Fine, fine, what is it you-"

"Hi," Chloe smiled, voice barely a whisper.

Beca hardly noticed it, eyes too busy roaming over the tantalizing amount of bare skin the redhead was displaying. For some reason her brain could not comprehend right now, Chloe wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving her view of the redhead's top-half obstructed only by the black lacy bra.

And okay, yeah, right now Beca was seriously reconsidering her opinion on this whole 'being straight' thing she and Stacie had been discussing, because a straight woman would not be ogling another woman like this, wishing for the bra to come off so she could run her hands over her smooth skin, and-

"So I'm guessing that's a positive gaping, right?" Chloe asked tenderly, still sporting a teasing grin and tearing Beca's attention back to her face.

"Um, yeah, totally," Beca laughed nervously, trying to focus her attention on anything that _wasn't_ the redheaded customer, hoping that might lessen the awkwardness.

"So can you help me take it off?" came the sultry follow-up question, the redhead looking at her with a hopeful pout.

"What?!" Beca stammered. "That's- I- But-"

"I can't reach the hooks on the back," Chloe shrugged, all hints of seduction suddenly gone.

"So _that_ 's why you needed me," Beca sighed, not sure whether she was feeling disappointed or relieved.

"Oh, no," Chloe laughed, turning her back towards the brunette. "Aubrey could've helped with that. I just needed to know your thoughts before I bought it."

Swallowing heavily, Beca unclasped the bra, watching the tension leave the fabric. "And why's that?" she asked lamely, trying to keep her temperature a few steps down from spontaneous combustion.

Pausing a moment to slide the bra down her arms and hang it off the hook mounted on the wall, Chloe slowly turned around. For a few moments, Beca tried her hardest to keep her eyes from wandering, but with the redhead standing in front of her unabashedly like this, the dropping of her eyes was inevitable.

"You're really dense, aren't you, Beca?" Chloe asked, taking a small step towards the brunette and practically cornering her.

"Dude, you're-"

"I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe shrugged easily, taking another small step forward.

"Um… You should be," Beca barely managed to stammer.

Voice lowering even further, Chloe was now practically pressed up against Beca, whose back was all the way against the back of the fitting room. "Yeah?" she murmured breathlessly.

Beca was confident that there was a clever remark to be made here, but couldn't find the mental capacity to figure out what it should be. Instead, she acted on instinct, hands settling on hips, head canting upwards. Chloe's smile didn't fade as their lips made contact – rather, it grew even wider.

Revelling in the softness of Chloe's lips, Beca released a contented sigh, spurring the redhead onwards to deepen the kiss. She felt one of Chloe's arms snaking around her back, pulling their bodies flush together, while the other one slipped behind her head, fingers tangling themselves into her brown locks.

Time seemed to slow down as Beca felt the redhead's tongue flick across her lips, impatiently begging for entrance. She opened her mouth beneath Chloe's explorations without even considering the alternative, matching every warm, wet stroke with one of her own.

Feeling emboldened by Chloe's enthusiasm, Beca allowed one of her hands to explore, gently traveling up Chloe's spine, marvelling at the softness of her skin. Reaching her neck, Beca's hand started its descent again, before suddenly coming to a jarring halt as she remembered the girl she was kissing was entirely topless.

The current direction of her thoughts brought Beca's mind to a screeching halt. They were in a public place. Chloe was half-naked. They were having a rather intense make-out session, and anyone could walk in on them at any given time.

Chloe seemed to pick up on Beca's internal debate, softly biting down on the brunette's lip and giving a soft pull. She opened her eyes – when had she even closed them? – to find the redhead shooting her another one of those lascivious winks, before she resumed the kiss in full force.

Swept up by her expert ministrations, Beca was quick to forget about her objections again, continuing to move her hand in exploration as Chloe gave an encouraging hum. It wasn't long before her hand landed on unexplored territory, feeling the weight and warmth of Chloe's left breast in her hand and giving an experimental squeeze.

She really wished she'd had some way of recording the soft little sound that brought forth – halfway between a gasp and a moan – because she instantly loved it more than any music she'd ever heard. Feeling more confident, Beca gave another, firmer squeeze, slowly dragging her thumb over the redhead's taut nipple.

She didn't object when the redhead started to work her hands underneath Beca's own shirt, sliding it upwards and bunching it above her chest to run her hand over the thin material of her bra. Without even thinking about it, she found herself making similar sounds as the redhead had been making only moments before.

All too soon, she felt the hand moving away, only to then realize that Chloe snaked her arm around Beca's back again, hand coming to rest on the clasp of her own bra. Too far gone to worry about the chances of being caught, Beca gave an agreeing hum, lips never parting from the redhead's for more than a quick breath.

Chloe's fingers expertly unclasped the little hooks, and Beca grinned into the kiss as Chloe's hands impatiently pulled the garment out of the way. The grin quickly turned into a gasp as that same hand came to cover her breast, rubbing and massaging in a way that made Beca's head spin with desire.

The craziness of the situation registered briefly as Beca allowed one of her hands to travel down Chloe's stomach, coming to rest on the button of her jeans in an unspoken question. Receiving an almost desperate groan as reply, Beca's fingers made short work of the button, slipping her hand underneath the denim and-

"Oh my god, Chloe! Really?!"

Beca's head whipped around to the curtain – now pulled aside – so fast that it was actually painful, eyes wide as saucers as she watched Aubrey and Stacie looking back at them.

"Kind of busy here, Bree," Chloe hummed without turning towards her friend, instead nuzzling her face against Beca's throat.

Quickly pulling her hand out of the redhead's jeans, Beca glared at Stacie. "What?"

"Just marvelling at your staggering straightness," Stacie replied with a smug grin, waggling her eyebrows for extra measure.

"Fuck off!" Beca snapped in return, pulling the curtain closed again, and returning her attention to the topless redhead still pressed up against her. "Where were we?"

"In a fitting room, topless, with your hand down my pants," Chloe giggled in return. "Maybe we should go and find a better place to do this…"

Beca released a pitiful whine. "But I don't want to stop," she pouted, giving the redhead her best puppy eyes, even though she was already reaching for her bra.

"Neither do I… But wouldn't this be so much better in a bed?" the redhead asked seductively as she helped Beca fasten her bra again.

"I suppose…" Beca groused out slowly. The brunette watched as Chloe put on her shirt again and grabbed the bra she – hopefully – intended to buy. "Wait," she asked just as Chloe was about to open the curtain again.

"Hm?" the redhead hummed with an amused grin.

"What is this?" Beca asked, uselessly motioning between the two of them with her hands. Seeing that Chloe didn't quite get the question, she elaborated. "Like, are we just hooking up because you think I'm hot? Or do you want… more?"

"What are you offering?" Chloe asked with an even wider grin than before. "I'm open to… suggestions."

Feeling her blush returning full-force, Beca cleared her throat nervously. "Well, maybe I could um… take you out to dinner or something? Maybe… tonight?"

Whatever response Beca had expected, it wasn't to suddenly be tackled into a hug by an energetic mass of red. "Thank you," the warm breath tickled against her ear. "I was kinda hoping for that, too."

* * *

 **I am not going to say this will not get a continuation at some point in the future. I'm also not going to say that it _will_ get one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at that. I guess this got a continuation after all. How unexpected. Or not, really, if you know me at all. Anyhow, this is basically chapter one, but from Chloe's POV. I hope y'all enjoy, and I'd like to thank everyone for all the appreciation you've shown this story so far. You guys rock!**

* * *

It had meant to be a quick run to stock up on the basic necessities of make-up and jewellery, but the exceptionally good weather had led to Chloe and Aubrey moving from store to store at their leisure, hardly ever buying anything, but having fun perusing the shops nonetheless.

"Oh, what about that one?" Chloe asked excitedly, furrowing her brow as the blonde took a pointed glance at her watch. "Oh, c'mon Bree. Just one more?"

With an exasperated sigh, Aubrey nodded her head, already making a beeline for the entrance. Upon walking through the door, Chloe immediately noticed the two brunettes hanging out behind the counter, neither one of them looking as if they were particularly busy _working_.

They had only made it to the second display when the taller of the two stalked towards them, professional smile displaying a gleaming row of pearly teeth. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

Chloe was about to decline any help – they were only here to browse, after all – but was cut off before she could even reply. "Yes, actually," Aubrey piped up immediately. "I'm looking for some business wear. Maybe a pencil skirt and a blouse. Would you happen to have anything like that?"

The brunette – Stacie, according to the nametag – nodded immediately, walking off with Aubrey after making sure Chloe wouldn't need any assistance. As she made her way through the store – covertly eyeing her best friend and the insanely hot salesperson – she noticed there seemed to be an abundance of small touches. A hand on the arm there, a brush across the back there…

Deciding to give the two some privacy, and figuring they'd be here for a while, Chloe set to finding some worthwhile purchases for herself as well. It was pure chance that her attention was drawn by the soft humming the _other_ brunette was bringing forth while working on something with her back turned towards the rest of the store.

Whenever she'd grab a new piece of clothing, however, she'd turn her head sideways, allowing Chloe to actually see her face. Chloe always believed that beautiful things had to be looked at, to be admired. After all, what was the use of beauty if no one appreciated it?

So she made sure to appreciate the brunette – a fair bit shorter than her colleague – for a good amount of time, absent-mindedly rummaging through the racks and being only somewhat surprised that this store actually had a lot of nice articles. Eventually, deciding she really wanted to see this person up-close, and for some reason wanting her opinion, Chloe grabbed her two favourites and made her way to the counter.

"Um, excuse me?" she called politely, drawing the woman's attention. And, okay, yeah, from this close, the woman seemed to be even prettier, with her sharp jawline and elegant nose, and her stormy blue eyes with heavy eyeliner. Chloe was actually happy that she seemed to be checking where her colleague was, because that meant she wouldn't be caught staring.

Realizing the woman's attention wouldn't be coming back to her anytime soon, Chloe put on her most radiant smile. "Hi!"

Surely enough, that seemed to snap the woman out of her stupor. Her eyes suddenly shot back towards her, and she simply radiated awkwardness. Chloe thought she was pretty adorable, looking like a frightened deer.

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted for a moment," the brunette muttered, "Can I help you?"

Chloe remembered Stacie wearing a nametag, and thus figured this salesperson would have one too. She wasn't too shy about letting her eyes drop down to the woman's cleavage, reading the nametag and taking some extra time to appreciate her assets. "Actually, Beca, I think you might be just what I need," she grinned, eyes rising back up to meet Beca's.

For a brief moment, Chloe thought her ogling had been noticed, Beca's eyes narrowing suspiciously as the woman crossed her arms. "How do you know my name?"

She tried not to, but Chloe couldn't help the escaping giggle. This girl was clearly not used to working with customers. Suppressing the giggles as best she could, she pointed at the woman's chest. "Nametag."

Beca looked down at her own chest for a moment, and when her head tilted back upwards, her cheeks and throat were sporting the most adorable shade of red. "Right," she muttered, followed by a lingering silence. "How can I help you?"

Deciding to take mercy on Beca and just skip over the little issue, she felt her grin returning in full force. "Well, I need someone's expert opinion," she smiled, holding the two shirts up for Beca to see.

To her surprise the brunette took a small step backwards, waving her hand around without any clear reason. "Oh, I'm really not-" The blush seemed to grow slightly darker. "That isn't-" Beca looked around as if to search for a means of escape. "I'm _so_ not the right person to ask about that."

As she raised an eyebrow to convey her scepticism, Chloe decided that this girl was absolutely precious, and that she'd do whatever she needed to get to know her a little better. "Why's that?"

"I'm not really good with… all that," Beca responded flatly.

"Don't be silly," Chloe beamed widely, "you're perfect for this," she then continued, making sure to put extra emphasis on 'perfect.' "You see, I can't choose between these two."

The brunette made a vague groaning noise, eyes shooting from left to right. Chloe waited patiently, smile never faltering, despite the fact that her arms were slowly starting to grow sore. When she felt like her arms would simply fall off if she had to keep the two garments up any longer, she gave a decisive nod to herself. "I get it, it's hard," she smiled, never easing up on the cheer. "I should just try them both on, and then you can tell me which is better!" she continued happily, already walking in the direction of the fitting rooms.

She just hoped that Beca would actually _follow_ her, otherwise this whole tactic would backfire dramatically. She thought she heard Aubrey tell Beca something, but couldn't exactly make out the words. Knowing the blonde, it was a push in the right direction, though.

Quickly changing shirts after having closed the curtain of the fitting room, Chloe marvelled at Beca's adorableness. She couldn't wait to see if the two of them could become friends – although she certainly wasn't going to limit herself to _friends_ , if there were a possibility for more.

She could clearly hear Beca's dragging footsteps coming closer, stepping out of the fitting room when they came to a halt. She positioned herself in front of the mirror, making sure to be able to keep an eye on Beca under the guise of looking at herself.

She was surprised – but very pleased – to see a faint blush forming on the brunette salesclerk's cheeks, as well as the almost imperceptible widening of her eyes as they roved over Chloe's form. "So?" she asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"It looks…" the brunette paused, her heavy swallow clearly audible. "Good."

Even though it wasn't quite the reaction Chloe had hoped for, she still had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Beca very much resembled a fish out of the water, and she wondered whoever had thought it a good idea to give her a job in a fashion store. Or… any store, probably. "Awesome. Give me a sec and I'll try the other one on too."

Closing the curtain behind her again, Chloe quickly switched the green shirt for the blue one, fussing around with it for a little while to make sure she showed the optimal amount of cleavage. Not enough to seem easy or slutty, but certainly enough to entice.

Stepping out again got her exactly the reaction Chloe had been hoping for. Beca's face and throat turned almost as read as Chloe's hair, her eyes went wide as saucers, and she opened and closed her mouth several times before any sound came out. "I- Um… That's… Okay, yeah, that one's… good… too," she eventually stammered, before clicking her jaws together sharply.

Taking a spin in front of the mirror, Chloe cast a glance over her shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, dude, look at yourself," Beca laughed nervously. "You're like… every guy's dream or whatever."

A dozen different, very flirty replies flitted through Chloe's head, but she decided it was just a little too soon for all of those. Instead, she just shot Beca the widest grin she had in her arsenal, before skipping back into the fitting room.

She was surprised in the least when she opened the curtain again and found Beca to be gone. The woman was way too anxious to be waiting around for more social interaction. As she walked towards the counter, she could see her near one of the clothing racks, trying awfully hard to look like she was busy.

"So, here's my number, and I'm certainly available for coffee tomorrow around noon," she heard the brunette behind the counter croon, smiling to herself as she watched Aubrey putting the little card in her purse.

"Don't you two just look cosier than two raccoons in a trash bin?" the redhead asked with a smile, gaining her a roll of the eyes from her best friend and a confused 'what?' from the brunette behind the counter. "Nothin', nothin'. Don't mind me."

She quickly paid for her purchase, and hooked her arm through Aubrey's as they made their way to the exit. Just before they reached it, though, Chloe stopped and turned around. There were no other customers in the store, so she had absolutely no qualms about her next course of action.

Raising her voice considerably, Chloe was certain Beca would've heard her even if she hadn't already been paying attention. "Bye, Beca!" she bellowed, giving a wide wave of her free arm. The grin and wave she got in return were simply too adorable.

"So, what was that all about?" Aubrey asked as soon as they were outside, causing Chloe to huff.

"Like you have any right of talking, missy. I saw you pocketing that little piece of paper that you're now undoubtedly guarding with your life."

Aubrey gave a stiff nod, small smile playing at her lips. "Fair enough. I do suppose we ended up with similar goals at some point in there."

"You were just more successful than I was," Chloe pouted playfully.

"It's not very hard to be successful with Stacie," Aubrey chuckled. "And even though I have no idea what you see in that grouchy little monster, I'm sure you won't let your lack of success bring you down."

Chloe grinned in response. "Who said anything about a lack of success?"

* * *

Normally, Chloe would have gone back to the store the very next day, snatching Beca up like a lion would an antelope. However, she had the sneaking suspicion that might actually cause a full-fledged panic in the skittish brunette. Hence, she decided to test her patience.

Now, eight days after their first meeting, that patience was entirely run dry. Aubrey and Stacie had already had coffee together, been to a movie, and taken a stroll of their own around the shopping district. Chloe was running behind, and even though it wasn't a competition, that just wouldn't do.

As she walked into the store, her eyes immediately scanned throughout the open space, instantly spotting Beca, who appeared to be in a heated argument with a rather rotund woman. Before she could take another step, Stacie was by her side. "Hi there, Chloe," the brunette smiled winsomely. "Aubrey told me you might be dropping by."

"Of course she did," Chloe laughed. "Did she give you the reason, too?"

Stacie's eyes gleamed wickedly. "She didn't have to. You go and look preoccupied, I'll go tell Beca you asked for her."

"Sure, thanks!" the redhead chirped, walking off to inspect a variety of coats lining the wall. It took less than a minute for Chloe to hear Beca's tell-tale dragging footsteps coming up behind her. "Oh, hi!" she beamed, turning towards her. "I'm so glad you're working today, because I _really_ need _your_ help," she continued, wondering if, maybe, she was coming on a _little_ strong.

"Let me guess, you can't choose?" the brunette responded, gracing Chloe with a more comfortable smile than she had seen so far.

"Oh, it's so much worse than that," she replied instantly, unable to suppress a little laugh. "I'll need your help picking something out today."

"Okay, like what?" Beca countered, looking hesitant to help at all.

"Well, I need an outfit to impress _someone_ ," Chloe responded, averting her eyes for a moment, and wondering how much longer it would take for Beca to pick up on the not so subtle hints she was throwing out there.

"Impress like at a job interview?" Beca asked, followed by a beat of silence. "Or for like, your boyfriend?"

Chloe laughed, because this girl was so dense that it bordered on idiocy, and she found that it made Beca all the more adorable and desirable. "Neither. I suppose you could say I'm hoping to woo someone, though." Woo? Who even said woo anymore, nowadays?

"And then you're asking for _my_ help?" Beca asked, voice laced with sarcasm. "That's much more Stacie's thing."

"Maybe," Chloe admitted, figuring that under any other circumstances, that would definitely be true. "But you did so well last time, so I'm sure that, between the two of us, we'll manage to find something aca-mazing!"

"Aca what now?"

 _Right. Looks like I've been around Bree too much…_ "Sorry," Chloe giggled. "I'm an a cappella gal."

"Oh, right, that's a _thing_ now…" Beca muttered, equal parts confusion and dis-interest.

"Sure is!" Chloe confirmed, before turning her attention back to the clothing in front of her. "So, I was thinking… casual, but not _too_ casual."

"Yeah, that's really not helping," Beca muttered, looking as if she was considering the demand nonetheless. "Like, how casual is 'not too' casual?"

"No sweatpants or baggy sweaters," Chloe shrugged. "Other than that, I'm open for suggestions."

Chloe waited patiently for Beca to say anything, able to track Beca's thought fairly well by the movement of her eyes. At first, they wandered over to where Stacie was still helping the difficult customer, so Chloe wondered if Beca was trying to think up a way to get out of dealing with her.

But then, Beca's eyes travelled back to herself, roving up and down her body in a way that gave Chloe goose bumps, even though Beca was probably not even aware of what she was doing. A few seconds before Beca actually spoke up, Chloe already knew the brunette had some idea in her head.

"What about jeans?" Beca asked out of the blue.

"I don't know," Chloe hummed thoughtfully. "Wouldn't that be too… normal?" And, okay, maybe Beca really wasn't cut out for this job. At all.

Beca, however, didn't seem to be deterred. "Do you have boots?"

"Boots?" Chloe asked, needing the brunette to be a little more specific.

"Yeah. Boots. Like, the kind that reaches like the top of your calves or something? Brownish, maybe with a bit of a heel?"

Chloe thought for a moment. No, she did not have any such footwear. "Yeah, I have something like that," she responded, mentally wincing at the little lie. "What're you thinking?"

Beca closed her eyes, the now-familiar blush creeping across her skin again as she was no doubt forming a mental image. "Well… tight skinny jeans, those boots, and then maybe something like a red blouse or something?" she asked carefully.

"That sounds kind of… simple," Chloe muttered slowly.

"Maybe," Beca conceded, folding in on herself. "I think it'd look really… um… good."

 _Well, that's enough for me._ "I asked for your advice, so I guess it'd be rude not to follow through now," she chuckled, turning towards the jeans on a pile a little ways down the aisle.

"Dude, no, like, you don't have to listen to anything I say!" Beca quickly interjected, waving her hands around as if trying to scare away some bugs.

"You looked like you put some serious thought into this, so I'm just going to give it a go," Chloe smiled, shooting the brunette a wink. "Could you find me that red blouse or something and bring it to the changing room?"

Once inside the fitting room, Chloe found the jeans she'd picked out to be the tightest pair of skinny jeans she'd ever tried on. Which was saying something, seeing as she wasn't shy about pushing the limits. Despite that – or rather, because of that – it did make her legs stand out quite nicely. And her ass. Definitely her ass, too.

She was somewhat surprised to find that Beca wasn't there yet when she pulled the curtain aside. Only a few seconds later, Beca rounded the corner in a hasty half-run. "Ah, there you are!"

"Yeah, sorry, I got side-tracked for a moment," Beca apologised, holding out a blue blouse for Chloe to take.

"This isn't red," Chloe observed smartly.

"No, it's blue," the brunette corrected quite unnecessarily.

"I can see that, yes," Chloe laughed with a fond wink.

"I um… I thought it'd go well with your eyes…"

Chloe couldn't keep herself from mentally squealing. People often commented on her eyes, but no one was quite as cute as Beca when they did it. "My eyes?"

"Yeah. Because they're so blue…" Beca muttered under her breath, looking almost embarrassed by the words coming out of her mouth. Chloe gave a mute nod, taking the blouse and stepping back into the fitting room to try it on.

When she opened the curtain again, she found Beca violently rubbing her fists in her eyes. "You okay?" she asked, smile audible in her voice.

Beca's head snapped up as she opened her eyes again. "Yeah, just tired or something," she responded before laying eyes on Chloe. Apparently, as soon as she did, all motor functions went out of the window, jaw falling slack, eyes turning wide as saucers, and sound entirely not forthcoming.

"So, good enough to impress?" she asked, more to get Beca's attention again than to confirm what she could already quite obviously read from the brunette's face.

"Uh, yeah, you look um… If this guy has eyes, you'll definitely woo him…"

"No one said anything about a _guy_ , Beca," Chloe winked, turning back towards the fitting room. "Thank you for your help, though… I couldn't have done it without _you_!"

Chloe wasn't surprised that, when she exited and went to pay, Beca was nowhere to be found. Stepping outside again, she quickly pulled out her phone, dialling Aubrey. "Hey Bree. I need to find a pair of brown boots, up to my calves, with a slight heel. Care to join me on my shopping spree?"

* * *

Making sure to loosen the top button from her blouse, Chloe strode into the fashion boutique, eyes already peeled for her all-time favourite brunette. To her surprise, Stacie was the only brunette in the store, helping a family pick out adequate socks, while a somewhat overweight blonde was picking her nose behind the counter.

Stacie, now done with the arguing kids, noticed her and quickly strode up to her. "I'd ask if I can help you, but since Beca's not working today, I imagine not," she smiled cheekily.

"When will she be working again?" Chloe asked, not commenting on the implication of Stacie's words. She figured Aubrey would already have given the tall brunette the full briefing anyway. Aubrey was thorough like that.

"Tomorrow, as a matter of fact," Stacie winked. "So, what're your plans with my best friend?"

"Psh," Chloe huffed. "As if you don't know…"

"Well, in that case," Stacie smiled, slinging an arm around Chloe's shoulder. "I should probably tell you that Beca is still quite adamant about being straight."

Chloe felt her eyes widening. "Really? But I was sure she was gay!" she gasped.

"Oh, she definitely is," Stacie nodded sagely.

"But-"

"But she just doesn't know yet. So, good luck with that, Red," Stacie grinned, giving a short wave as she headed towards another customer.

 _Well, damn. I guess I should stop being subtle, then._

* * *

"Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Aubrey asked with a frown as she held the door to the shop open for Chloe.

"Yes, but I only wore it for, like, an hour or so yesterday. I explained this, Bree. Now shut up before she hears you."

"As if she'd understand," Aubrey grumbled, rolling her eyes but quieting down nonetheless.

"Beca!" Chloe squealed happily as soon as the brunettes noticed them. "So good to see you!"

Beca appeared to be a little shell-shocked, eyes roving from Chloe's boots, over her jeans, over her shirt, resting on her face for a while, before drifting downwards again, only to repeat the process.

"Hello, Aubrey," Stacie smiled, already walking around the counter.

"Stacie," Aubrey greeted in return. "I'm afraid we're not here to buy anything today. Chloe just wanted to see the hobbit. Make it quick, please?" she added towards Chloe, before walking off with Stacie. _Gee, thanks for that, Bree._

"Did she just refer to me as a hobbit?"

"Yeah," Chloe winced, because there really was no way to soften that blow. "Don't mind her. She's excruciatingly polite most of the time." _Just not to you._ "She's a nice person, really." _Just not to you._

"I'll take your word for it," Beca grumbled weakly. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Um, yeah," Chloe smiled, suddenly feeling an entirely unfamiliar shyness coming over her. "I was wondering if I could have your number?"

To her surprise, Beca didn't seem surprised or fazed by the request at all, simply ducking under the counter to grab some paper. "Oh, yeah, of course," she smiled, scribbling the number down and handing the slip to Chloe. "There you go."

Chloe thanked her enthusiastically, trying to find a way to extend her stay here without it being too obvious. Not finding one, she continued: "Well, I should probably get going again, before Aubrey loses her patience…"

"Right, yeah of course." She'd only just turned around when Beca stopped her. "Oh, I was wondering… Um… how did that wooing go?"

 _Straight my ass_ , Chloe thought to herself with an inward smirk. "You tell me," she winked, not waiting for Beca's response. Surely, after the flirting, and the winking, and the asking for her number, Beca would get the hint…

Despite her best intentions, Chloe could only keep herself from calling Beca for a few hours. She nervously tapped her foot as she waited for the signal to connect.

"Fashion Craze, this is Stacie speaking," a familiar voice rang, and Chloe couldn't stop the groan from spilling out of her mouth.

"Seriously? She gave me the store's number instead of her own?"

"Chloe?" Stacie guessed immediately.

"Beca is the most dense girl on this side of the continent, isn't she?" Chloe groaned weakly.

"Oh, yeah, that's very true," Stacie chuckled in reply. "She denies it, but yeah, totes."

"Could you maybe, just maybe, give me her number so I can open her eyes?" Chloe pleaded, quickly scrambling for a pen when Stacie actually complied with the request. "Thank you so much, Stacie. I owe you one."

Ending the call, Chloe immediately started composing a text, biting her lip as she searched for the right words.

 _When I asked for your number, I didn't mean the STORE. I meant YOU. Xoxo Chloe_

Yes, that was fine. Playful, but straight to the point. Apparently, that was a necessity when Beca was involved. Hitting sent, she patiently kept her eyes on her phone, waiting for Beca's reply.

Seven hours later, she was fairly certain no reply was coming.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, without any word from Beca. Chloe had decided, upon waking up this morning, that enough was enough. Thus, she'd dragged Aubrey with her to Fashion Craze, insisting that today was the day that Beca would face the music.

"Beca's on break right now, but she should be out in a few minutes," Stacie told them covertly as soon as they entered. "I need to go and help that gentleman over there for a moment, feel free to wait for her."

"Thanks, Stacie," Chloe smiled, dragging Aubrey along to the counter. "You wait here. When Beca comes out, send her over to the fitting room."

"Whatever," Aubrey muttered. "But you owe me for this, Chlo."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Chloe muttered, already preoccupied with her plan. On her way to the fitting rooms, she made a quick detour through the lingerie section, grabbing a few of the most eye-catching and sexy bras she could find in her hurry.

She'd just replaced her own bra for the lacy, black one she'd picked off the rack, finding it to actually be quite flattering, when she heard a soft mutter behind the curtain. "Beca, is that you?"

"Chloe?" Beca's confused voice answered weakly.

"Yeah, in here," Chloe responded, repressing the urge to huff.

"Aubrey said you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah, in here," Chloe repeated, this time more cheery.

"Um, yeah, you're going to have to come out here if you need my advice… Only one person in a fitting room at a time. It's the rules," Beca responded, sounding a little more sure of herself now.

" _Please_?" Chloe begged, voice low and keening.

When she heard Beca's sigh, she knew she'd already won. "Fine, fine, what is it you-"

"Hi," Chloe murmured, voice coming out as a sensual whisper without effort. She gave Beca all the time she needed to let her eyes wander over her body, the rapt attention with which the brunette did so boosting her ego quite nicely. Even if she didn't particularly needed the boost.

"So, I'm guessing that's a positive gaping, right?" the redhead teased gently, knowing Beca was probably well on her way to coming to the conclusion she really wasn't all that straight after all.

"Um, yeah, totally," Beca muttered in response, eyes flitting from the stool behind her to her breasts, to the curtain, back to Chloe's breasts, then to the redhead's face, and down to her breasts again.

Chloe looked at Beca seductively, batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion. "So can you help me take it off?"

"What?!" Beca practically exploded. "That's- I- But-"

Inwardly, Chloe cheered and cooed at the same time. Outwardly, she forced herself to look indifferent as she shrugged. "I can't reach the hooks on the back."

"So _that_ 's why you needed me," Beca muttered with a deep sigh, sounding relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Oh, no," Chloe laughed, turning around so Beca could reach the hooks. "Aubrey could've helped with that. I just needed to know your thoughts before I bought it."

The redhead felt the bra slackening as warm fingers grazed her back. "And why's that," Beca asked, sounding quite intrigued, even if she tried to hide it.

Hanging the bra away, Chloe slowly turned towards Beca, smiling at the valiant effort the redhead put into _not_ looking down. It only lasted a second or two, and Chloe couldn't blame the brunette at all. If the roles were reversed, she doubted she'd even have tried herself. "You're really dense, aren't you, Beca?" she asked, practically pushing herself up against the other woman.

"Dude, you're-" Beca started, but Chloe cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm pretty confident about all this," she shrugged, coming even closer to Beca.

"Um… You should be," Beca stammered, and Chloe almost missed it over the sound of her own heartbeat.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, feeling as if she were halfway done running a rather brutal marathon. Her head started to swim as she felt Beca's hands settling on her hips, beautiful soft lips slowly inching closer. And then, quite suddenly, they were kissing.

Even though Chloe had pretty much planned this whole thing out, she hadn't expected quite this intense a success. She could feel herself smiling into the kiss as Beca released a content sigh, which the redhead took as a sign that she could deepen the kiss. Before she knew it, she had an arm wrapped around her quarry, the other hand tangled into chocolate brown locks.

Chloe impatiently flicked her tongue across Beca's lips, begging for entrance, and soon revelling in the sensation of Beca matching every one of her strokes with a fiery passion she had not anticipated. She also hadn't expected Beca's hand to start a sudden exploration of her bare back, but she certainly didn't mind.

What she _had_ anticipated, was the jarring halt of Beca's hands as the brunette realized exactly what they were doing – and more importantly, where they were doing it. With a playful tug at the brunette's lower lip, she coaxed her to open up her eyes. As soon as stormy eyes with dilated pupils met her own, she gave Beca one of her world-famous winks, before making sure to properly kiss the smaller woman senseless.

Chloe hummed as Beca delved back into their kiss, tongue and hands resuming their ministrations with fervent enthusiasm. Giving an encouraging hum, Chloe softly led Beca's hand onto her breast, marvelling at the softness of Beca's hands as she exploringly felt around. When she felt Beca carefully giving her breast a squeeze, Chloe couldn't stifle a soft moan.

The sound seemed to spur Beca on, following it with another, somewhat firmer squeeze, and a dragged thumb over her nipple. By now, Chloe was so aroused it was pretty damn close to being painful, and she couldn't wait to make Beca feel the same kind of pleasure she was feeling.

She paused for a brief moment, hand resting on the brunette's bra to wait for permission. When she received an agreeing hum, she easily flicked the bra open and quickly pulled it off. The smug little grin Beca was wearing quickly devolved into a series of gasps as Chloe allowed her hands to explore Beca's breasts.

They were slightly larger than her own, and Chloe was certain she got as much pleasure from the exploration as Beca did. She gently pinched and rolled Beca's taut nipples, sparing a fleeting thought to how amazing it would be to run her tongue over them.

She was mildly surprised when she felt Beca's hand moving away from her breast and slowly wandering downwards, coming to rest atop the button of her jeans. _God, yes_.

Beca must have somehow felt Chloe's thought, or maybe she had made some sort of noise, because the brunette popped the button open and slid her hand in without too much effort. Chloe's breath faltered as she felt the hand sliding over the cotton of her panties, inching downwards at a painfully slow pace.

"Oh my god, Chloe! Really?" someone shrieked at the top of their lungs, but Chloe couldn't really be bothered. Opening a single eye to find Aubrey and Stacie staring at them, she broke away from the kiss, instead nuzzling into the brunette's throat – idly wondering if she should leave a love bite.

"Kind of busy here, Bree," she hummed, deciding to just go for it.

"What?" she heard Beca snap.

"Just marvelling at your staggering straightness," Stacie said in a deadpan tone of voice, causing Chloe to actually snort into Beca's throat.

"Fuck off!" Beca's voice returned harshly, followed by the sudden darkening of the room again, leading Chloe to deduce Beca had closed the curtain again. With immense reluctance, she peeled her mouth away from Beca's creamy skin. "Where were we?" the brunette practically whined.

"In a fitting room, topless, with your hand down my pants," Chloe giggled. "Maybe we should go and find a better place to do this?" she asked hopefully.

"But I don't want to stop," Beca pouted, making her even more adorable than she already was.

"Neither do I," Chloe admitted, fastening Beca's bra again. "But wouldn't this be so much better in a bed?" _Or maybe on a couch. Or table. Hell, the backseat of my car, even…_

"I suppose," Beca grumped after a while, eyeing the black bra Chloe was now holding hopefully. Chloe was just about to step out of the fitting room and face the humiliation Aubrey would surely rain down on her when Beca told her to wait.

"What is this?" Beca asked, flapping her hands around to point at something Chloe couldn't see, causing red eyebrows to knit together in confusion. "Like, are we just hooking up because you think I'm hot? Or do you want… more?"

Chloe considered the question briefly. The courageous thing to do would be to tell Beca exactly what she wanted. But hey, she was the one who had – literally – bared herself to get Beca's eyes to open, so she could let Beca be the courageous one this time. "What are you offering?" she grinned. "I'm open to… suggestions."

Beca's blush intensified tenfold as she nervously cleared her throat. "Well, maybe I could um… take you out to dinner or something? Maybe… tonight?"

"Thank you," Chloe hummed, belatedly realizing she had apparently trapped Beca in a bear hug. "I was kinda hoping for that too…"

* * *

 **I'll let you all in on a little secret. There's going to be another continuation. That one, however, will really be the end of this, because I have a life and other writings that need to be done (mostly the latter, really...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright then. Final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Standing outside Barden's best 'affordable' restaurant, Beca briefly pondered what the fuck she was doing here. Oh, sure, a date with Chloe. She knew _that_. But Chloe was so far out of her league, she had no idea why she ever thought this was a good idea.

Hooking up in a fitting room was one thing. Actually attempting this whole social interaction thing people always talked about? So not Beca's thing. What if they got to talking about relationships? Would she have to be honest and tell Chloe how messed up her attempts at socializing tended to turn out?

 _Probably not_.

The sudden, inexplicable urge to flee like a wild animal overtook her senses. She quickly turned around, bumping into someone considerably sturdier than herself.

"Whoa there, pretty," the man – young man – smiled creepily. "Wanna head inside with me?"

 _Yeahnothanks_. "Um. I'm sort of waiting for my date," she stammered, backing up a few steps.

"Ahw, come on. Surely I'm more handsome than your date. He can't be a better catch than me," the guy continued.

"Actually, she's a drop-dead gorgeous redhead who's so far out of my league it's a miracle she ever even noticed me. So yeah, she's a better catch than you," Beca bit in response, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"She? _Nice_. Can I watch when you two get it on?"

Beca was about to harshly tell this guy to fuck off and find a life when Chloe's voice rang from behind her. "Don't be gross, Bumper. And stop harassing my date."

Bumper – what the hell kind of name was that anyway? – quickly drooped off, leaving Beca alone with Chloe. She stuck her hands in her pockets, rocking on her feet while anxiously and awkwardly smiling at the radiant brunette.

 _Of course she had to wear that outfit_ , her mind groaned in protest.

"You weren't about to bail on me, were you?" Chloe asked with a grin, easily looping her arm through Beca's and setting off in a casual stroll towards the entrance. "My fragile ego wouldn't survive that."

Beca nervously cleared her throat. "I doubt your ego's that fragile," she muttered under her breath, glad to see Chloe smiling in response. "Also, are you _trying_ to kill me or what?"

Chloe sent a quizzical look sideways. "I have no idea what you mean," she grinned.

"You're wearing… y'know…" Beca trailed off lamely.

"Well, I did tell you I wanted to woo someone, didn't I?" Chloe smiled. "Please don't tell me you still haven't figured out I meant you…"

"I um… hadn't thought about it much," Beca admitted hesitantly.

"And why's that?" Chloe asked with a teasing lilt. "Mind occupied by other things?"

"You could say that…" Beca slowly muttered with a bob of her head.

Chloe leaned in closer, her warm breath washing over the brunette's ear. "I'm wearing that bra you seemed to like so much too," she whispered huskily, and Beca felt the blush crawling up her neck while goose bumps travelled down her spine and arms.

"Okay, you definitely are trying to kill me now. If you wanted out of this date, you could just have left me with that guy, you know?" she joked with a nervous chuckle.

Chloe shrugged. "Who said I wanted out of the date? And even if I did, dear Beca, leaving _anyone_ with Bumper is just cruel."

Reaching the restaurant's hostess, the two quickly shed their coats. "Beale, party of two," Chloe smiled charmingly, practically dragging Beca with her as she followed the barely-audible Asian hostess.

They were led to a small table in the far corner of the restaurant, neatly set and decorated with candles to give the romantic atmosphere Beca would normally detest but was absolutely adoring right now. Silently, of course.

Being seated across from the redhead, Beca felt her nerves and social ineptitude rising up again. "So, Beale, huh?" she eventually said, just to have said _something_ , and it took a physical effort not to groan at her own stupidity.

"Yes," Chloe nodded seriously. "It's my last name. Most people have one. I'm pretty sure you do as well."

"Yeah…" Beca chuckled dryly.

"That's your cue to tell me," Chloe explained with a smile, giving Beca's foot a gentle nudge under the table.

"Oh, right… Mitchell. Beca Mitchell," she rushed, and this time the following groan couldn't be stopped. "I'm sorry. I really suck at this. I totally understand if you just want to call it a night or like, eat alone or something."

"Dining alone, in this romantic restaurant, would be pretty sad," Chloe laughed softly. "Besides, you're doing fine, Becs. You're probably nervous as hell, and not nearly as good as disguising it as I am. But it'll get better in a while."

"Becs?" Beca asked, eyebrow raised. "Wait, what? Did you just say you're nervous too?"

"Terrified," Chloe winked. "But as long as neither of us runs for the hills, I'll consider it a good night."

Beca was saved from having to come up with a sensible answer by the waitress, who not-so-subtly ogled the two of them, before impatiently asking what they wanted to drink, and if they were ready to order.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Chloe smiled politely. "And we haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet, so we'll need a few more minutes."

"I'll have wine, too," Beca responded, reaching for the menus stacked on the edge of the table.

Looking over the edge of the menu, Beca found Chloe intently staring at her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked, self-consciously rubbing her nose.

"No," Chloe hummed. "I was just wondering how much I could eat while still leaving room for _dessert_."

The words, in combination with one of those goddamned winks the redhead like to grace her with, were enough for Beca to literally choke on her own tongue. By the time her coughing fit was over, their drinks had already been placed in front of them.

"I'll have a lime chicken with a small side salad, please," Chloe smiled, giving Beca a few more seconds to run her eyes over the possible options.

"Um, right, I'll go for um… Cajun steak and shrimp," Beca eventually muttered, relieved when the impatient-looking waitress turned her back and walked away again.

"So," Chloe started when they were alone again. "You work at a clothing store."

"Well observed," Beca deadpanned in return. "It's a temporary thing, though. It's not like, my dream career or anything."

To her surprise, Chloe actually laughed at that response. "I kind of figured that out from your general lack of enthusiasm and comfort," she giggled. "Every time I saw you there, you looked like you desperately wanted to be somewhere else. Well, except that one time today when you put your hand down-"

"Okay, okay, no one needs to hear that story!" Beca quickly interrupted, feeling like Chloe might very well think it normal to discuss their sexual activities in a crowded restaurant.

"So, what's your dream career, then?" Chloe said with a mirthful and indulgent smile.

"I want to be a music producer," Beca responded immediately. "Like, I want to work with famous artists, but behind the scenes because I don't want all that attention. Making their music as good as it can be, you know?"

"That's so cool!" Chloe squealed. "I bet you'll be awesome. Hey, do you sing?"

Beca chuckled, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Not anywhere I can be heard," she replied slowly. The moment she said it, she realized Chloe would take that as a challenge.

"So you _do_ sing! You should totes join our a cappella group!"

"Yeah, no, that's never going to happen…" Beca winced, because _just no_. "So, what do you do?"

Chloe gallantly seemed to accept the change in subject – or rather, the return to their original subject. "I study at Barden. Musical theory."

Beca frowned. "Is that like, one of those studies with which you'll end up working for McDonald's?"

She exaggeratedly winced as Chloe playfully kicked her under the table. "No, you goof, it's not. I want to be a music teacher."

"That's actually really awesome," Beca responded sincerely. "Frightening in at least thirty ways, but really awesome."

"Frightening?" Chloe asked amusedly, barely looking up as their waitress placed their food on their table. "How so?"

"Well, you'll be working with kids, right?"

"That's the idea, yeah," Chloe nodded.

"Well, that's already twenty shades of fright, right there," Beca answered seriously. "Kids are terrifying."

"What about the other thirty?" Chloe asked, clearly curious.

"Well, there's public speaking," Beca started, counting off her fingers, "then there's public singing, which is another thing entirely. Sleazy co-workers, puking kids, sneezing kids, whining kids, boring meetings, actually having to be a good example for the kids, and did I mention the singing bit?"

"You really don't like kids, do you?" Chloe laughed around a bite of her food. "And are sleazy co-workers not a bigger threat to your profession than mine?"

"Clearly, you never met my teachers," Beca responded gravely. "And I only like kids from afar."

"So, what _do_ you like, then?" Chloe asked, continuing before Beca could respond. "Besides music, I mean."

"Ugh… I don't know? Why ask me such difficult questions?" Beca whined playfully.

"Favourite movie?" Chloe asked, taking a sip from her wine.

"Don't have one. Movies are stupid."

Chloe hummed for a moment. "Alright then. Favourite TV show?"

Beca considered that one for a moment before answering. "I guess that depends on the genre. I mean, I'm a sucker for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , for example, because it's just one of the classics and-"

"What did you think of the spin-off show?" Chloe immediately chimed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It sucked," Beca groaned. "Don't even get me started on that…"

"So it wasn't just me, after all," Chloe nodded slowly. "Aubrey insists it's great, but I can't help but think it inferior to Buffy."

"Hm," Beca hummed thoughtfully. "It's probably because of the characters, you know? Buffy had a much more diverse group of characters. And um… Well, I guess I just never really liked Angel that much," she shrugged.

They continued discussing the intricacies of their favourite shows for a while longer, easily meandering through conversational topics afterwards, ranging from political views to favourite music. Eventually, the question Beca dreaded surfaced.

"So, what about past relationships?" Chloe asked casually.

Even Beca could see that the casualness Chloe was trying to project was a feeble imitation of her usual brand of easy-going. She chuckled deprecatingly. "Well, not really much to tell you there… I mean, I've had one or two relationships, if you could call them that."

"You wouldn't?" Chloe asked, intrigued.

"Well, I suppose it would have to last longer than a month to really be a relationship," Beca shrugged, as if it didn't matter. Honestly, it had always given her the feeling she did something wrong, never having enough interest in a relationship to make it last.

"Huh," Chloe murmured. "Oh well," she continued, shrugging easily. "I guess we'll be able to top that without too much difficulty."

"Huhwha?"

"Unless you don't want to, of course?" Chloe asked, suddenly looking shy and insecure.

"I do! I mean, yeah, I do. So is this? Are we, like, girlfriends then?"

"If you want," Chloe smiled shyly. "I mean, I sort of figured that was where all this was headed. You know, having romantic dinner and all… But if labels make you uncomfortable or you just want to take things slow, that's fine too."

"Are you kidding me? Any guy would give his left arm to be your boyfriend, so I'm sure as hell not going to say no to labels," Beca laughed.

"Just because other people would like to be with me, doesn't automatically mean you would too," Chloe mused softly.

"But I do. Like, a lot. You make me nervous as hell, and when I woke up this morning I was plenty sure I was straight, but whatever. You're amazing, and I'm one lucky chick if I can call myself your girlfriend."

"Funny," Chloe laughed, "because I consider myself to be the lucky one."

Beca bit her lip, nerves flaring up again now that she noticed their empty plates and glasses. "So, um, do you want to order dessert?"

The redhead seemed to consider her options for a few moments, before giving an impish smile and an almost imperceptible shake of her head. "I was thinking that, if you want, we could maybe go to my place and have dessert there?" she asked, innocently blinking her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, that's cool. I'll just need to um… visit the ladies' room," Beca muttered lamely.

"Take your time," Chloe smiled in return. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Beca quickly excused herself, slipping into the bathroom and taking a deep, steadying breath, leaning on the washbasin and eyeing her reflection in the mirror. "Okay, deep breaths, Beca. You can do this. You had your hands down her pants before. Nothing to panic about," she muttered to herself. "Hell, we may not even end up having sex."

Beca slapped her own face when an elderly woman exited from one of the stalls behind her, giving her a dirty glance. _Judging crone_.

After taking a few sips of water and slapping her cheeks a few times to get a rosier colour, Beca exited the bathroom again. Her heart plummeted for a moment when she noticed the empty table in the corner where Chloe was _supposed_ to be sitting.

"I thought she said she wasn't going anywhere," she grumbled under her breath.

"And I didn't, really," Chloe's voice suddenly piped up behind her. "Just went to settle the bill while you weren't here to object," she grinned.

"Oh," Beca stammered as she whirled around. "That's sneaky."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Chloe winked. "But don't worry, I'll let you 'repay' me tonight."

Blush returning in full force, Beca just nodded numbly.

Chloe grinned impishly. "I usually get a more enthusiastic response to my innuendos," she said sheepishly, arching a ginger eyebrow.

"That's not- I mean, it's-"

"Relax, Becs, I'm joking," the redhead said with a chuckle, linking their arms together and leading Beca outside. "The star-struck expression on your face was enough of a compliment for my ego."

Beca expected Chloe to lead her to a car, but instead found herself being led down the street at a speed that was just a tiny bit too hurried to be entirely casual. Seeing her curious glances, Chloe explained. "I live practically around the corner, so I walked here. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope," Beca said. "Walking is good."

True to her word, Chloe stopped in front of an apartment building after only a few more minutes of semi-awkward silent walking, practically dragging Beca up the stairs to the third floor, where she deftly slid her key into the lock, threw the door open, and ushered Beca in.

"Aubrey's staying over at Stacie's place tonight, so we have the whole night to ourselves."

"Beats being interrupted in the fitting room," Beca muttered under her breath, causing Chloe to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment either, I'll admit…"

Beca noticed the apartment was an awkward dichotomy between neatness and clutter. One half of the couch was meticulously cleaned, while the other half was dusted with crumbs, an empty bag of Cheetos, and an errant sweater. One half of the kitchen counter was sparkling clean, while the other half housed two-days-worth of dishes and an empty pizza box.

"Let me guess," she chuckled, turning towards the redhead. "You're the slob, Aubrey's the neat-freak?"

Chloe, for her part, pretended not to hear the brunette. "So, bedroom? Or would you prefer the couch. Maybe the dining table?"

"Um," she stammered, turning beet-red. "Bedroom, for sure."

"Alright then," Chloe chirped. "Right this way."

Beca followed the redhead down the short hallway and through the door. She barely had enough time to notice the fact that there wasn't a _single_ item out of place in the entire room before she felt herself being pushed back against the door, feverish lips nipping at her jawline as warm hands settled on her hips.

All higher thought functions went out of the window as she tangled her hand in fiery red strands and gently pulled Chloe's face towards her own, wanting to capture those soft lips with her own. She felt the lips curving into a sexy half-smile the moment their lips separated again, and then Chloe was suddenly nipping at Beca's bottom lip, gently tugging.

"I think we should probably lay down for this," Chloe suggested huskily.

"Yeah," Beca panted. "This _is_ your room, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, looking confused.

"It's not a mess," Beca explained with a shrug. "I thought you were- Know what? Never mind."

Chloe grinned at her. "She hides it well, but Aubrey-"

Chloe didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Beca practically tackled her onto the bed. "Let's not ruin the mood by talking about Aubrey," she muttered into the crook of Chloe's neck.

Feeling Chloe shift beneath her to kick her shoes off, Beca quickly mirrored the action, only faltering for a brief instant as Chloe's hands slid underneath her shirt and gently ran up and down her sides.

Beca quickly reconnected their mouths, a shiver running down her spine as she felt Chloe's tongue sliding against her own, feverishly exploring. The, in a motion that must have taken an amazing amount of practice, Beca suddenly felt herself being flipped around, ending on her back with Chloe hovering over her.

She easily slipped a hand underneath Chloe's shirt, scratching her short nails over the redhead's back, and eliciting an appreciative grunt in the process. Emboldened, she casually let her other hand drift to the denim-clad backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

Chloe's hands slid further upwards underneath her shirt, coming to rest on the cups of her bra and mirroring the action of Beca's hand on the redhead's butt. Meanwhile, Chloe trailed kisses from Beca's lips, over the arch of her jawbone, to the underside of her ear and from there down her throat.

Beca was fairly certain she was going to have an impressive collection of love-bites come sunrise. Oddly enough, she found that she really couldn't care less. In fact, she was looking forward to seeing Stacie's face.

Shelving that thought for later, Beca pulled up the hem of Chloe's shirt, pupils dilating as she realized Chloe hadn't been lying about her choice of bra. The black, lacy bra was still as enticing as it had been this morning. Nevertheless, she couldn't wait to get it out of the way.

Before she could reach around the redhead to unclasp the offending garment, she felt herself being pulled upwards by strong but gentle hands, which continued to unbutton the blouse she'd decided to wear, slipping it down her arms and carelessly tossing it off to the side.

"God, you're _hot_ ," Chloe husked, sitting up. Beca felt that comment was entirely misplaced as she took in Chloe's form, straddling her hips. If anyone was hot, it'd be her.

She didn't get a chance to voice her thoughts, though, as she felt the fabric of her bra slacken, immediately after which that piece of clothing followed her blouse, ending up who-knows-where. "So hot…"

Warm hands caressed Beca's breasts as she was softly pulled back down onto the bed, soon followed by a warm mouth trailing a scorching path down the side of her throat, over her collarbones, and through the valley of her breasts.

While Chloe reverently caressed her breasts, Beca unhooked her bra as well, immediately using the newfound freedom to take the redhead's breasts in her hands, softly massaging them as Chloe slowly circled one of her nipples with her tongue.

"Oh my god, woman," Beca hissed through clenched teeth as she felt Chloe's leg pressing up against her centre. "You're going to drive me mad if you keep this up."

Chloe, now having her nipple in her mouth and suckling it gently, merely hummed in response, looking positively giddy at the brunette's exclamation. Judging by the continued suckling and the firmer press of that leg between her own, Beca figured she probably considered it a challenge of sorts.

Finally, she let go of her nipple, softly blowing a gush of cold air over the still-wet spot, sending another shiver through the brunette. "As much as I'd love to drive you mad," Chloe husked, "I would love taking off your pants even more."

And, true to her word, Chloe managed to undo the button and roll Beca's fancy slacks off her legs in near-record time, taking her panties along for the ride without sparing them a second glance. She took a moment to just stare at Beca, and as she watched the redhead bite down on her lower lip, she had to try hard to keep from using her arms to cover herself up. Clearly, Chloe liked the view.

"Yours too," she managed to pant before the redhead crawled back over her, giving a weak smile as the redhead gave a small nod and stripped out of her skinny jeans with a little more effort. Beca audible gasped as Chloe's lace black panties came into view. _Because of course this girl colour coordinates._

All those thoughts disappeared when Chloe climbed back on top of her and made it readily apparent that she was _very_ good at what she did. Beca felt her back arch against the redhead's mouth, which was once again firmly attached to her nipple, suckling while lavishing it with her tongue at the same time.

Meanwhile, the redhead used one of her hand to gently massage Beca's other breast, occasionally teasing that nipple with nimble fingers. And even though all that felt heavenly, Beca's main focus was on the hand that was, not so subtly, making its way across her stomach, before slinking in between her legs.

"My, my," Chloe chuckled against her breasts as her fingers slid through Beca's folds. "Seems I'm doing _something_ right, hm?"

"Try everything," Beca managed to gasp out as the redhead teased her entrance with a deft finger.

"Good to know," Chloe purred seductively, gently dipping her finger halfway inside before pulling back again. "I'd hate to be a disappointment."

"You could literally walk out the door now," Beca huffed, "and this would still be the best night of my life."

As the redhead smiled down at her, Beca suddenly felt something she was wholly unfamiliar with. For some reason, lying here, all naked and sweaty, didn't make her feel awkward and anxious. She felt relaxed, warm, comfy and safe. Loved.

Chloe gave a quick peck on Beca's lips, before kissing down her breasts again, this time not stopping to lavish her nipple with attention, but kissing down her stomach. Beca had half a mind to tell her not to bother going lower. She'd tried oral sex, and found it just wasn't her thing.

Except then Chloe actually ran her tongue over her sex, releasing a pleased hum as she slipped a second finger inside. Beca's back arched as Chloe wrapped her lips around her clit and suckled it gently, before releasing it and running her tongue around it in circles.

This was absolutely _nothing_ like it had been with her boyfriend, that _one time_ they'd tried oral sex.

She tightly gripped the sheets as Chloe picked up the pace, moving her fingers faster while lavishing her clit with little licks and kisses, never settling into a set rhythm, constantly keeping Beca off-balance and just a _fraction_ removed from the precipice.

"Fuck," she gasped, chest heaving with exertion. "Stop teasing me!"

Chloe merely gave her a Cheshire-like grin. "What's the magic word?"

Beca, despite the situation, resorted to her trademark eye-roll. "You want me to beg for it?"

"Uh-huh," Chloe hummed against her clit, entirely unashamed.

The brunette held out for nearly half a minute before her resolve shattered violently. "Fine. Stop teasing, please. I need you to- I need-"

Her words turned into a strangled sound, half moan, half grunt, as Chloe seemed to know _exactly_ what she needed, fingers curling _just_ the right way, and tongue exerting the exact amount of pressure Beca needed to teeter over the edge.

The orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, and Beca was surprised to suddenly find Chloe lying next to her, fingers still gently stroking her sex as the last waves of pleasure left her body. "God," she sighed contentedly. "That was… God…"

Chloe moved in to kiss her, but seemed to stop herself at the last moment, instead giving a soft peck on her cheek. Beca, without thinking, moved in for a _proper_ kiss, tongue sliding against the redhead's frantically.

Only then did she realize why Chloe had stopped – the taste of the redhead's lips and tongue were decidedly different from before. While she didn't mind – the taste, nor the idea – Beca was touched by the fact that Chloe had taken into consideration the fact she might not have wanted to taste herself.

"So not squeamish," Chloe smiled when they parted for air.

"Not squeamish," Beca confirmed with a smile, "but I appreciate the sentiment."

"For the record, neither am I," the redhead smiled with a wink.

"Good to know," Beca smiled in return, before running her tongue over a pink nipple. A crooked smile curved her mouth as Chloe's back arched up from the mattress, throaty moan rumbling through her chest.

The brunette slowly kissed her way down, one hand constantly attending one of Chloe's breasts. "For the record, I may not be any good at this," Beca murmured shyly, looking up at the panting redhead.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Chloe sighed pleasantly, widening her legs a little to give Beca more room.

"I've never done this before, so…" Beca mused out loud.

"Well, with the incredible amount of sheer straightness you displayed up until this morning, I'd be surprised if you had," Chloe laughed breathily. "Now stop stalling, _please_."

"I guess I'm never going to live that down, huh?" Beca wondered out loud as she nestled into the comfortable spot between Chloe's legs. She wasn't sure if Chloe responded, and if she did, Beca certainly never heard it. Her attention was entirely focused on Chloe's sex, mere inches removed from her face.

Having considered herself to be straight, Beca never had given oral sex with another woman much thought. In fact, the only serious thought she'd ever put into it had been today, after the rather intense make-out session in the fitting room.

Hence, she had no idea what she expected it to be like. She hadn't had enough time to consider whether she would think it disgusting or not, or to try and figure out what would make the redhead feel good. Deciding to take things slow and figure it out on the fly, Beca slowly ran her index finger through Chloe's folds, smiling at the mewl it earned her.

She slowly slid the length of her finger into Chloe's entrance, before pulling it out again. "Now who's teasing?" Chloe huffed with a frustrated groan.

"I'm not teasing," Beca justified, carefully slipping the wet finger into her mouth and tasting Chloe's essence. "Just getting a taste," she smirked as she withdrew her finger again.

"Oh," Chloe murmured, looking down at her wide dilated pupils. "That was pretty hot, actually."

"Yeah?" the brunette asked with a sly smile, mouth inching closer and closer to the heat of Chloe's centre.

The redhead's breathless 'yeah' was almost drowned out by the sound of Beca's hum as she gingerly ran her tongue over the most heat, a sound immediately joined by a throaty moan from the redhead herself.

Beca felt her insecurities and performance anxiety lessen as the redhead's mewls and moans grew bolder with every stroke of her tongue. Mirroring the actions the redhead had performed on her mere minutes ago, she easily slipped two fingers into her girlfriend, curling them each time her tongue flicked over the most sensitive spot.

Only a minute later, the brunette felt strong fingers gripping her hair, not applying any pressure to her head, but just searching out an anchoring point. "Oh, God, Beca-" the redhead gasped, head pressed back into the pillow and back arching again.

Using her only free hand, Beca quickly cupped one of Chloe's breasts, thumb teasing a taut nipple. Then, without any warning, Beca suddenly felt her girlfriend's muscles contracting around her fingers, hips bucking upwards.

Beca gently kept running her tongue in circles around her girlfriend's clit, easing her down from her high until she heard the redhead give a deep, content sigh. "Get up here," she smiled eventually. "It's time for cuddles."

"Under normal circumstances," Beca started with an alluring smile, "I don't do cuddling." Seeing the redhead's disappointed pout, she quickly continued: "But since nothing about you is normal by my standards, I think this whole cuddling thing sounds like an awesome idea."

And, indeed, when she felt the redhead pressing up behind her, bare breasts pressed against her back and an arm loosely slung around her waist, Beca couldn't deny that cuddling was nearly as awesome as sex. And making out.

"Goodnight, Becs," the sweet voice murmured against her neck.

"Sleep tight, Chlo," Beca responded with a happy sigh.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. The final chapter of this story. I considered writing more, like a fluffy wake-up scene, or a relationshippy day or something. But if I go down that road, this will turn into another 15-chapter fic, and we can't have that. Well, you probably can, but I really can't, because there are other stories that need to be finished, and my life is already madly busy without writing fanfics. So yeah. This is it. I am sorry if you're not content. But I do hope you are. And if you're not, I hope you at least understand my decision.**

 **Not to worry. There'll be more Bechloe from my hand in due time. A lot.**


End file.
